A Day in the City
by FlamingToads
Summary: Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo spend a day in the city with the fierce Chief Lin Bei Fong! Hopefully they won't destroy the whole place... Some of you asked for more one-shots of Lin and the kids. I hope you like it! Enjoy!


**A/N: So a few of you asked for more one-shots with Lin and the air babies, so here is another one for you guys. Hope you like it! ^_^**

**A Day in the City**

Lin practiced her bending in the gym for the first time since she got her bending back. It felt nice feeling the vibrations of the earth below her feet and having control of the metal cables once again.

She was just about to send another cable to the poor unfortunate man in front of her but she felt the light footsteps of three children and one adult heading her way. She knew exactly who they were and she knew exactly what they were doing here.

"No," she said sourly, not even looking in their direction of the four Airbenders.

"You don't even know why I'm here," said Tenzin. He looked down at his children and nodded. They walked passed Lin and took a seat. Tenzin looked back towards Lin with a smile on his face.

"Fine. What do you want?" Lin asked.

"I have a message that needs to be delivered and I was wondering if-"

"No way! I'm not babysitting for you."

"But Lin, these papers need to be delivered quite a long way from here and I-"

"Where is your wife? Shouldn't she be watching them while you're at work?"

"She took Rohan in for a checkup."

"Tenzin," Lin sighed, shaking her head. She looked at the terrified Earthbender in front of her. She waved her hand and he ran for it.

"Please Lin!"

She looked over to the kids. They sat in the far corner doing nothing but talking to one another. Lin raised her brow. Was this a trick? Why are they behaving?

"Please." She looked back at Tenzin. She narrowed her eyes. Something didn't seem right to her but she couldn't figure it out. She sighed looking to the children and then back at Tenzin.

"Fine," she growled.

"Thank you so much." Tenzin hugged Lin. Lin rolled her eyes. He ran out of the room as quickly as possible. Lin turned to look at the children and when they realized their father left, the rushed to Lin. Lin sighed in frustration. This was a trap after all…

"So what are we going to do today?" Jinora asked.

"You're going to sit in that corner like you were five seconds ago and be quiet."

"Well that doesn't sound fun," said Ikki.

"It's not supposed to be." She glared at the three and Meelo had the nerve to stick his tongue out at her. Lin pursed her lips bending down to his eye level. She stuck her tongue out as well.

"Look lady, you don't want to see me when I'm angry."

"Show me what you got kid."

* * *

**~Ten minutes later**

"Okay! That's enough!" Lin stomped her foot to ground casting the children upward. They landed gently on the ground. "You win. We'll go have…" she gritted her teeth, "_fun,_" she hissed. She walked out of the room. The children stayed a bit behind.

"She's not that tough." Meelo said bravely.

"If she really wanted to, Lin would've pulverized us." Jinora smiled, poking her brother in the gut. "And you know it."

* * *

"Where do you want to go first?" Lin stepped between the two sisters. Meelo flew up and landed on Lin's shoulder. She didn't really mind. This at least kept everything balanced and it would make it much easier to protect the children if she needed to.

"We should go shopping!" Ikki squealed.

"Do you even have money?" Lin asked.

"Dad never leaves us without some." Jinora smiled.

"Well I suppose. If you really want to go, that is."

They went from store to store looking through everything. Ikki looked at anything shiny or made any kind of musical noise. Jinora looked at some of the ancient books and scrolls. Mello wanted to purchase all sorts of things, mostly weapons... When they got to the owner, Lin paid the man before the kids could even count up their money.

"We did tell you that we have our own money." Jinora said as they left another store.

"Your point?"

"Well you asked if we had our own money. I just thought it was kind of weird that you were paying for everything."

"Well you should keep it. Save it for another time." She looked down at Jinora who was smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Father was right."

"Right about what?"

"You act mean but really you're actually really nice."

"Just don't go telling the whole city. I have a reputation to maintain." Jinora giggled.

"Yes ma'am."

After Ikki got bored of shopping, Lin took them to the park. It was nice for her to take a break after all the shopping. She didn't know what she was thinking when she agreed. She hated shopping… Lin held the bags while the kids chased one another at the park. She leaned against a tree and smiled to herself. 'I guess they aren't that bad.'

"Lin! Come play with us!"

"I don't see you watching the bags," she yelled.

"Come on Lin," Jinora smiled. Lin sighed. She laid the bags on the ground. She threw her arms up, covering the bags with stone walls to make it harder to steal their things.

"What now?" Lin asked.

"Run."

"Why would I run?" Lin asked.

"Because you don't want to be it!" Meelo said as he touched her forehead.

"You want me to play tag?"

"Well yeah," Ikki smiled. Lin took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles. Lin pushed herself into the air.

"Where did she go?" Meelo asked, looking from side to side. Perhaps a game of tag was a bad idea…

"You're it." Lin shouted tapping Jinora on the shoulder. Jinora screamed. She didn't expect Lin to sneak up on her like that. Jinora jumped up forming an air scooter. She dashed off and tagged her sister before she could even begin to air bend. The game went on for some time. The kids were surprised on how long Lin had lasted. Not even their father played this long with them. He always got tired soon after they started.

Meelo was it now and he wanted to get Lin back for casting him in the water earlier. But something weird was happening… He could see his sisters but not Lin. He tilted his head to look up at the sky. Where could she be? The ground started to crack beneath him. He lost balance on his air scooter and he shot upward to be safe.

"Looking for me?" she said as she sprang out of the giant tunnel.

"Hey! You can't dig tunnels! That's not fair!"

"And you being able to fly when I can't, is?"

"She's got a point Meelo."

"Fine. I always wanted a challenge anyway." Meelo said as he flew straight down to get Lin. Lin smiled and began to run. She let the earth under her push her forward as if she was skating on ice. Lin looked over her shoulder.

"You're going to have to be faster than that Meelo."

Meelo shot forward. He wasn't going to lose to a crazy police lady! Jinora and Ikki hit the ground on their feet. They stepped towards each other and watched as Lin and Meelo ran in circles. "Meelo's gone crazy, hasn't he?"

"Chief Bei Fong is destroying the park with her Earthbending… I think they've both gone crazy."

Meelo was nearly there. All he had to do was reach just a bit further and he would… Got her! He grabbed her ankle which made her tumble forward. Meelo didn't let go soon enough and ended up colliding with her. They had gone so fast that they continued to tumble until they hit Jinora and Ikki. A large dirt cloud covered the whole park.

"Halt!" Lin knew that voice… Jinora used her Airbending to get rid of the dirt cloud. There were a group of police men that surrounded them. Once they saw Lin they stared in disbelief. "Ch- Chief?" Lin hid her embarrassment with a smirk. 'Play it cool,' she thought.

"Afternoon Lieutenant," she said coolly.

"Afternoon…" he said.

"It's a beautiful day, don't you think?" Lin asked. The kids looked at her like she was insane but she tried to not pay attention. The Lieutenant raised his brow.

"I'm sorry for asking Chief, but what's going on?"

"Well you see," Lin started. How was she going to get out of this one?

"Meelo here thought it would be funny to try to create a tornado," Jinora said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Lin, you could all say goodbye to Republic Park." Ikki smiled. The Lieutenant looked back at Lin.

"You heard them," she said as she stood up. She held Meelo by the shoulder and forced a bitter expression, as if to make it look like she was upset. She stomped her foot to the ground and the earth balanced itself out, making it look like Lin wasn't even there.

"Oh," was all the Lieutenant could say.

"Well, looks like we'll be on our way," Lin said as she ushered the kids the opposite direction.

"Yeah, I'm going to be seriously punished! Maybe even killed!" Meelo shouted.

"You're not helping," Jinora hissed.

"Sorry," Meelo whispered with a sloppy grin. Lin shook her head as she looked over her shoulder to make sure their back were turned. She pushed her hands down and she grabbed the bags from where she left them. Meelo jumped on her shoulder and smiled. "You know what this means, right?"

"What?"

"Next time we play tag, you're it!" he said as he tapped her nose.

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"Okay Meelo. We'll get some food once we get out of this place." She didn't really like this part of the city.

"Is that Chief Bei Fong I see?" As soon as Lin heard such words she sulked. She took the girls hands and kept walking forward.

"Ignore him," Lin whispered.

"Hey Chief!"

"Just keep walking kids." The weird guy ran in front of Lin. She stopped, holding the kids back from walking closer to him.

"Ping, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to the pretty lady," he smiled.

"Lin? Is this your boyfriend?" Ikki asked.

"I already like this one," Ping said as he poked Ikki on the nose. He had no idea who these kids were…

"Put another finger on her," she growled, "and I'll crush your hands."

"Ah, come on Lin, loosen up." He leaned back trying to look all tough.

"I don't think you get it you weirdo." Meelo said getting close and personal. "She's with us pal. So you better back off." Meelo poked him hard in the chest. Ping narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chest.

"How cute… The little airhead has spunk." Lin widened her eyes in anger. She stomped her foot to the ground casting Ping high in the air. He began to scream when he was falling face first to the ground. Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki all used their Airbending to throw him to the side of the building.

"You should be careful what you say Ping. These kids aren't your ordinary airheads."

"Yeah!" Meelo shouted but then he pouted. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Lin only smiled as she continued walking. These kids weren't half bad.

* * *

"I'm dying of hunger!"

"Will you shut up already? I heard you the first time!" She led kids further into the city. She watched a few people giving her odd looks. It wasn't everyday people saw the Chief of police with Airbending kids. Especially one that was brave enought to ride on her shoulders… "Are you happy now? There's a food cart over there."

"Woohoo!" he screamed. He jumped off of Lin's should and flew to the food. He started jamming as much food in his mouth as he could. Lin groaned.

"You gotta pay for that you little shi-" The owner shut his mouth quickly. Lin leaned against the cart with her arms crossed.

"You were saying?" Lin raised her brow. The owner smiled nervously.

"Uh, nothing."

"That's what I thought," she took a handful of money out of her pocket. "This should be enough." The owner eyes widened with unbelief. This was more then what the whole cart was worth.

"But miss, this is-" Lin held her hand up to stop him from telling her it was too much. He smiled.

"Girls, get what you want." The girls walked closer, choosing their favorites. After they were finished they decided to head back home. Hopefully Tenzin would be there by now. Lin was absolutely exhausted.

"You're welcome to come back any day. Free of charge!" the owner yelled.

Once Lin reached the Air Temple she stumbled and began to fall to the ground. Before she landed Meelo jumped off her shoulder. "Do you think she's dead?" Meelo asked. Lin let go of the bags and folded her arms as if they made a pillow.

"She's not dead, only tired."

"If someone didn't ride her like a bison, maybe she'd still be alive!" Ikki said. Meelo stuck his tongue out at her and Ikki did the same.

"She's not dead Ikki! She is only tired!"

"Leave me here to die…" Lin mumbled. The ground was so comfortable right now. It reminded Lin of camping with her mom. Nothing like sleeping on the ground…

"What's your problem lady?!"

"You guys have officially worn me down… It's time for a nap."

"Then come inside and get some rest! You can't sleep on the ground! Are you crazy? What if demon badgermoles sprout from the ground and eat you?!" Mello yelled.

"That's sounds nice," she mumbled.

"Come on lady! Stop being so weird!" Meelo yelled in her ear. "Ugh!" Meelo walked over to his sisters. "Let's air bend her in the house."

"Are you sure that would be okay?"

"There's only one way to find out," Ikki giggled.

* * *

Lin opened her eyes in terror. "What are you doing?!"

"You said you were tired. So we're taking you inside."

"Put me down!" In an instant she fell hard on the ground. She sat up rubbing the back of her neck. She glared at the children. "You're home. Go do whatever it is you do…"

"Come on Lin! Don't you love us?" Meelo asked.

"If I say no will you leave me alone?"

"That's not really funny," said Ikki. Jinora grabbed the bags and led the way into their home.

"Says you," Lin said. She followed the kids into their home and slumped on the sofa. Meelo jumped on top of Lin. She groaned in discomfort. "You know kid, I'm starting to think that you want me die."

"No way! You're too much fun!" Meelo smiled.

"So what's next?" Ikki said sitting beside Lin.

"Let's meditate." Lin said as she closed her eyes.

"Meditate?" Meelo narrowed his eyes. "I hate meditating."

"Come on guys. Just a little bit of meditating."

"You really are weird," Ikki said.

"Sit," she said. They all looked at her suspiciously. "Go on, sit. Now close your eyes."

"I don't want to nap," Meelo grumbled.

"You're not napping, you're meditating!"

"I don't like where this is going…" Meelo said softly.

"Now then," she peeked with one eye to see if everyone had their eyes clothes and they did. "Jinora, what did you like most about today?"

"When you bought me that new legendary species book," Jinora said. It was if as soon as she closed her eyes she felt really heavy.

"Ikki?"

"When that weird guy tried to make a move on you and you blasted him into the air." Ikki yawned.

"How about you Meelo?"

"When we ate all that delicious food," Meelo grinned.

"What about you Lin? What was your favorite part?"

"Everything," she said with a smile.

"But I thought you didn't like us." Meelo yawned.

"If I didn't like you, would I spend the whole day with you three?"

"That's true," said Ikki.

"So you had fun?" Jinora asked.

"Tons," Lin said.

"That means you'll watch us again, right?" Meelo said as he leaned his body against Lin's arm.

"Just don't tell your father." She exhaled heavily. "If he knew I actually like you kids, he would never shut up about it."

"It will be our secret," Meelo said. After that, everything was silent and soon they all feel asleep.

* * *

"Should we wake them?" Pema asked as she cradled Rohan in her arms.

"No. Let them sleep." Seeing the bags lying on the floor, hearing about the little incident in the park, and seeing a random civilian being sent to the hospital, he thought they deserved a rest. "It seems that they've had a long day." Tenzin smiled. His next challenge was to convince Lin to babysit Rohan.

**A/N: I've created monsters of destruction! :D I love the little air babies! SO ADORABLE! ^_^**


End file.
